offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pinkolol16/A word of advice.
I typed this information a week ago but it is very important. Since nobody seems to look at my userpage, I've decided to resort to a blog post, and trust me I know how these work. This means I can get responses easily to this. This will be deleted off my userpage for the sake of getting noticed. This is all about consistancy, and the stuff in italics was typed on 27/2/14 (in my time, I live in NSW, Australia, convert if u have to) Ok, everyone in the YTR that has appeared in a video majorly has had a page. However, I might want to make aware these pages do need to have some kind of structure, of what series this person makes (if any), what they do to contribute to the group or their own minor things in one section, quotes if/and/or any major ones, forms list, and what videos of others their mario has appeared in and general appearances at all. This is very important. You look at wikipedia pages for Sonic the Hedgehog characters and they're all relatively the same in structure and easy to read that way. I'm not sure how to edit this wiki without angering users, also not having figured out a layout for the headings, it's a very difficult thing to do. See the Mario in blooper videos and you (in videos that involve the users directly, like Skype Randomness Skit/Skype Conversation Battle or the like) can be split as two things: 1. a character in a story 2. an actual person. As such, when I put the list on pages of the people in videos, when I link them to pages, it's almost like I'm linking to NOTHING relating to it because there is no information relating to that page and or the history of that character and what relates to them and what they did in that video. It would make these pages a little more desirable to read and organise. If we can all agree on a structure that involves the things I said above, the pages could still be customised, but they could be edited further and further in the future. Let me list the headings in bullet points to explain in better detail. *''Series a person makes (Obvious if they are an SM64 machinimist or anything that makes any kind of series that's prominent to the YTR.)'' *''What they do to contribute to the group/minor things (Other groups come into mind, game making, hack making etc. (shouldn't have to be there all the time, only for thing's like Yoshimo's YTR hack thingy :P))'' *''Quotes (For Starman3 "It's Starman time" and anything such that is reoccuring (happens quite a bit) that a character/person says)'' *''Forms list (if a character has forms like Elemental Forms or anything, it'd be wise to give small detail about these on the actual character pages, as well as giving information on the potential page itself of that character's form)'' *''What videos their Mario and person has appeared in (if also, giving explanation to these appearances, this one I might want to explain in further detail, it's the one I'm most concerned about)'' The last dot point I want to actually clarify. Like I mentioned above, Our users in the Mario are both a character and a person, split between separate bits of the universe we created for stories. In CoIF, and the Blooper series and others, we are portrayed as characters in a story, a story where we work with fictious characters. In videos that involve our voices with it becoming internet heavy (you know, subscriber levels, the 2D trouble video, SCB/SRS) we are portrayed as the actual users we are. As such if we were to make a section detailing appearances in order with things relating to us, we'd probably have to relate it to each technical universe. Like, let me give an example. Bold headings are really Section 2 headings. As a Character details about Blooper and/or story appearances and actions here As a User details in appearances and actions in SCBs/SRSs/any other video In videos like the 12,000 subs video where it was internet heavy but also relating to the characters where we hand out the powers and abilities and all, where it's a mix of the 2, it might go in both with the internet side only heaving towards it being a sub celebration video and nothing more, and everything else is relating to the characters. Example, MM's article for an awkward reason. (Square brackets are where links would be) MM54321 as a Character ...... In the subs video celebration for Starman3, he asked Starman3 to come to the castle, and went inside with him. He was very pleased when Starman3 got 12,000 subscribers and gave him a gift to go to the Moon World anytime Starman3 wanted. It's the simple things that make it organised. I went to SNN and various other wikis because certain pages have structure and makes itv easier to read the pages. They don't all have to be exactly the same, cut/add things in if need be but keep that structure so then it's easier to read for all and I don't feel like I'm adding page links to nothing. See I wouldn't have minded editing them to fix them, but everyone's so conflicted in opinion of how they want their page to look that it's become a mess. If potential readers come here, I'd say to give them a structure so the information given to them is understandable. Even if in the past, it's good to give reasons behind things. You see me structuring pages like Bloopers, SCBs, episodes, movies and all of them similarly, why can't we do the same for our own pages. It's something I'd like to fix up without causing a riot. Something I might want to add to this is even though I recommend this structure, extra headings for if the the person has something extra (Brynn's game making, Costar's Sonic FC, LF's elemental star story etc.) then that can be added into a separate heading on the page and have information explained about it (in the case of LF, we could put a ''main article: Elemental Stars ''because I do believe it deserves its own page.) Why am I recommending this structure at all? Organisation and consistancy. It will make it easier on everybody to be able to edit pages that are at LEAST somewhat organised. I mean, tell me this. In the Sonic series, the Chaos Emeralds are known for what shape they were. Throughout the first few games, their inconsistancy in number AND colour makes them in stories unorganised (You have Sonic 1, Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green and Grey/White. 6 Chaos Emeralds. Then in Sonic 2, seven Emeralds (the added colour being purple)). Then in Sonic the Fighters there's 8, one for each character. Notice the inconsistancy here? But after Sonic Adventure, they became consistant with the colours of today. 7 Chaos Emeralds, Blue, Cyan, White/Grey, Yellow, Green, Red, and Purple. That might have not been a good comparison, but organisation will lead to better editing. The pages I'm currently making at this point (SCBs and Starman3's bloopers) are all organised under a structure that makes it easier to read them. I suggest so for the character/user pages as well. I'd have done it to more than my page by now, but blame school >.> they keep giving me homework and tasks. Category:Blog posts